Team Pacifist
by DarkVsLight346
Summary: In a world where killing grim is necessary to ensure survival, one team stands out as being one of the few in training hunters to leave their prey alive. Can this team hold up their morals and be the first team of hunters to prove you don't need to kill to save the world or will they break and become like the monsters they wish to stop? (Challenge by CageMO)
Ruby Rose wasn't exactly having the best first day of school she had hoped for. First her sister ditched her without so much as a warning, then she bumped into a snobby heiress, next she just blew up and the one girl who stood up for her just left. She laid on the ground in defeat hoping she would be able to get though the day without any other problems.

Suddenly she heard a kind male voice saying "Hey, I'm Jaune." Ruby looked up and saw a blonde haired boy about two years older than her with some sort of an armor covering his upper body. He extended his hand out to her trying to help her up.

Grabbing his hand Ruby smiled and as soon as he helped her up she let out a muffled laugh and said "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Hearing this Jaune turned his head in embarrassment but before he could respond they heard a lazy sounding voice say "Oh so that was you, I was wondering what that smell was."

The duo turned their head to the direction the voice came from and saw a dark skinned boy with messy white hair standing across from them with a large grin on his face. He walked toward the two of them and extended his hand out toward them.

The two of them stared at him awkwardly for a few seconds until he broke the silence by saying "What don't know how to greet a new pal? Come on go ahead and shake my hand." Upon hearing that Ruby decided not to be rude and grabbed the strange guy's hand.

Now of all the things Ruby expected to happen while shaking hands the last thing she thought would happen was the sound of a loud raspberry filling the area. She began to blush and turned her head to Jaune who was trying to hold back some laughter. The boy took back his hand and opened his palm to reveal a small balloon like device in his hand.

"hehehe the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." He said as he put his hands in his pocket. "always funny."

Now while Ruby didn't find his joke as funny as the boys did she had to admit it helped reduce some of the awkwardness as well as cheer her up after the explosion fiasco. She took the chance to get a better look at the boy, he was rather short, just an inch or two taller than she was, as well as a little pudgy.

"anyways i'm sans, sans font." He said as he continued to grin at them "you don't really need to tell me your names i kind of overheard when i came to see where the explosion came from."

Ruby sheepishly looked at the ground as she said "Oh so you heard that huh, it was just a misunderstanding really."

Sans shrugged and said "oh ok, i didn't really care it's just that my brother heard it and went running after it to see where it came from, hoping he could meet some new friends."

Jaune gave him a look of confusion as he said "Wait he wanted to come to an explosion site to make friends, that's kind of weird."

"eh whatever makes him happy."

Suddenly they all heard a loud high pitch voice shout out "SANS THERE YOU ARE, DID YOU FIND THE SOURCE OF THE EXPLOSION?"

Ruby and Jaune turned around and saw a tall but younger boy running toward them in what appeared to be a superhero type of outfit. He had dark skin like Sans but his hair was jet black.

Sans looked at the boy and said "yeah bro, but it's over. it went out with a bang."

Ruby and Jaune gave Sans an awkward look trying to ignore his bad pun but the boy they assumed to be his brother gave him an annoyed look and stamped his foot on the ground while shouting "SANS THIS IS SERIOUS."

"hi serious nice to meet you." Sans gave a wink toward Jaune and Ruby as he finished causing the two of them to cover up a laugh just at how bad the joke was. At the same time Sans's brother seemed to get angry but gave off a visible smile. Sans looked at him and said "come on bro you're smiling you enjoyed it."

"I AM AND I HATE IT." The boy shouted "ANYWAY DID YOU FIND OUT WHAT CAUSED THE EXLOSION"

Ruby coughed to get the attention of the boy and then looked down and said "Yeah it's was kind of my fault sorry about tha-" Before she could finish the boy ran toward her with an excited look in his eye.

"OH MY GOSH SOMEONE NEW NICE TO MEET YOU." He shouted at her. "I'M PAPYRUS GAS- FONT PAPYRUS FONT." Papyrus looked to Sans who gave him a thumbs up, which caused him to give a sigh of relief. "SO WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Ruby glanced at him nervously, he seemed to be a foot and a half taller than her and his sheer height intimidated her but he sounded friendly. "Ruby Rose." She finally said "Nice to meet you Papyrus."

"And I'm Jaune, pleasure to meet you."

Papyrus's smile seemed to grow larger as he said "DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT? I MEAN OF COURSE IT IS ALWAYS A PLEASURE TO MEET THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOWEVER IT IS ALSO A PLEAURE TO MEET YOU AS WELL."

"Uh yeah." Jaune said taken aback by Papyrus's personality "So anyway do you think we should get going to the orientation.

Sans put his hands into his jacket as he said "meh we still have some time we can take it easy."

"NONSENSE WE SHOULD BE THERE EARLY. WHAT KIND OF HUNTERS WOULD WE BE IF WE GOT THERE LATE?" As he finished speaking Papyrus began to dart off.

"Should we follow him?" Ruby said to Sans who was barely fazed by his brothers actions.

"you go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Papyrus wait slow down." Ruby yelled out to the young man who was a lot faster than he looked but didn't seem to be slowing down at all.

"Do you think he can't hear or that he's just ignoring that?" Jaune said before stopping to catch his breath. As if by a fate of luck Papyrus finally stopped running and ran back to the two of them.

"OH I FORGOT TO ASK WHAT WEAPONS DO YOU HAVE?" Papyrus said with a hit of glee in his voice "I ONLY WANT TO KNOW BECAUSE THE ONLY THING I LOVE MORE THAN MEETING NEW FRIENDS IS SEEING THEIR AMAZINGLY COOL WEAPONS."

Upon hearing his last statement Ruby perked up and pulled out her scythe, crescent rose, to show Papyrus. "I got this thing." She said with a slight hint of pride in her voice.

Jaune jumped back a bit in shock upon seeing the tiny Ruby carrying a scythe that was taller than she was. "Is that a scythe?" he said asking what he knew was an obvious question.

However before Ruby could answer Papyrus cut in and said "IS IT ALSO A HIGH IMPACT SNIPER RIFLE?"

Ruby's eyes grew as she looked at the tall gangly boy "Yeah how did you know that?"

Papyrus put his hand on his chest and said "I LOVE SEEING WEAPONS I CAN IDENTIFY ALMOST ANY WEAPON JUST BY LOOKING AT IT AND YOUR ONE IS AMAZING. OH LET ME SHOW YOU MINE NOW." Suddenly bones began to fly out of Papyrus's backpack and surrounded the boy with them. "THESE ARE GENUINE FAKE BONES THAT SANS HELPED ME TO MAKE WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Jaune looked at the weapon with utter shock, even though he said they were fake they looked utterly real almost as if he killed people and stole their bones, he couldn't even begin to describe what he saw. Ruby on the other hand stared at the weapon with utter glee. The fact that he had so many bone like weapons and was able to move them all without touching them utterly amazed her.

"That looks so cool how do you make them move like that?" She asked somewhat hoping he didn't give her an answer just to keep the mystery.

"I'M NOT TOO SURE REALLY" Papyrus admitted while looking to the side "BUT I DO NOT QUESTION IT BECAUSE IT LOOKS COOL, WHAT DO YOU THINK RUBY?"

"It's soooo cool, do you have any more of them?"

"OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES INFACT, I'LL SHOW IT TO YOU ANY TIME YOU WANT."

"jeez get an armory you two." The trio turned around and saw Sans causally leaning back on a tree as if he had been waiting for a long time.

Jaune gave him a dumbfounded look as he said "But how did you- when did you- you didn't even run with us."

Sans simply shrugged and said "i found a shortcut."

Before Jaune could ask the obvious question Papyrus interrupted him and said "OH THAT SOUNDS FUN DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE ONE IN THE SCHOOL. OH SPEAKING OF WHICH WHAT ARE YOUR WEAPONS JAUNE?"

Jaune hesitated for a moment before taking out a normal looking sword, he then took out the sheath which transformed into a shield. "I have this sword and shield I guess." He said after a moment of silence.

"AMAZING WHAT CAN THEY DO?"

"Uh well the shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can uh put it away…"

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked trying not to embarrass Jaune. Noticing that he put his head down and muttered something alerted her that she failed. Trying to cut the tension she giggled and said "Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons so I guess I did go a bit overboard in designing it."

"WOWIE YOU MADE THAT YOURSELF." Papyrus shouted out. "I'M EVEN MORE IMPRESSED THAN I WAS BEFORE."

"Well yeah I mean in Signal we all make our own weapons but thanks for the compliment I think." Ruby then turned to Sans and said "So what do you have Sans?"

"eh it's nothing too special it's not worth pulling out here. who knows maybe you might see it at some point in the year so why ruin the surprise?" He then turned around and began to walk "so do you guys want to head out now, i'm fine either way."

Ruby wanted to ask him about his weapon but had a feeling Sans would just keep ignoring what she asked. Eventually she decided to ask "So hey where are we going?"

"oh I really don't know myself i'm just walking around the school."

"FEAR NOT FRIENDS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL LEAD ALL OF YOU SO FOLLOW ME." As he finished he ran off ahead leaving the other three to follow him and make sure he doesn't get hurt.

 **A/N so yeah it took me a while to write this what with collage and all but here it is, let me know what you think. I also want to ask should I write Sans and Papyrus's dialog normally or do it like they do in the game because writing in all caps and all simples for them is really pissing off the grammar Nazi in me. Anyway hopefully I can find the time to write another chapter or two before I get finals and assuming my family lets me relax when I come back home, at least put out 6 chapters during summer. Shoutout to CageMO hope you liked what I did with your idea so with that said peace out.**


End file.
